Unexpected
by drakenichols1
Summary: Well. This is certainly 'Unexpected'. CanaanxAlphard? Who would've thought? An AU telling of how CANAAN ended. Contains YURI/SHOUJO AI.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Howdy howdy! Welcome everyone to another one of my CANAAN fanfics! I've gotten tons of wonderful reviews from some readers that made me so happy that I reached for the stars! YEAH!!!

I enjoyed writing the CanaanxMaria fic so much! I was relieved that you all loved it. But some of you also requested another fic involving a different pairing...a pairing that I myself have not thought of putting together.

CanaanxAlphard? That's what some of you wanted, right? I've seen a few reviews requesting this pairing and it made me think a bit.

After some thought on it, I gotta say...I've had a few ideas! I really think that this particular pairing is much more unexpected and wild that it would make my Yuri meter shoot right up to the roof!

I really loved Alphard's character. She's strong, sexy, and let's not forget BADASS!!! She totally brought action to a whole new level in anime!

She's got the skills, she's got the looks, she's got the totally villainous past between her and Canaan. What's not to like about her?! Well, I kinda liked Maria so I got a little mad at her when she shot her. LOL XD

But what shocked me was when she shot her friggin' arm off! That was totally unexpected! It was so...so...

SO TOTALLY BADASSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Now they're definitely gonna have to make a second season! Or a movie that acts as a sequel! Oh man! I love Canaan and Alphard!

But I also like Canaan and Maria pairings but whatever...

So this fic is about an alternate telling on how the last episode ended. AU, if you'd like. It was the scene right before Alphard shot her own arm off and how Canaan kept pleading her to 'quit dying', or so she says.

I had to like watch the last episode to refresh my memory about that particular scene. So if ever I mess anything up or leave anything out please forgive me. It's been a while since watched the anime.

Okay, so I dunno about you guys, but I hope you enjoyed that little self-insertion of myself using the alias of Cupid Jr. in the last fic! I'm gonna bring him, or rather myself, back in this fic! Just to keep some humor in here. He, or I, won't do much. I'll just serve as an extra comic relief. HAHA!!!

And like in the last fic, the characters may get a little, or a lot, OOC (out of character). This is totally AU and in my way of telling! Don't judge me if I have a wide range of imagination and desire!

Also, I do not own CANAAN or their characters. They totally belong to Type-Moon. The only thing I own is this fanfic.

**WARNING: **This fic contains language, mature content, and Yuri/Shoujo Ai (GirlxGirl love) and may not be suitable for young readers. Reader discretion is advised.

ENJOY!!!


	2. Another Call, Another Mission

November 30, 2009...Cupid's Arrow...

* * *

It's been already a month since I had finished the CANAAN mission. I had thought that he could take a breather right after that one, but another mission had come up just when I had gotten the results of the last one. It was a Resident Evil mission.

I had just finished the mission and was already crashing onto the couch. My office, Cupid's Arrow, resembled that of Dante's office, Devil May Cry. But unlike him, I, Cupid Jr. didn't have demons skewered and impaled onto my walls as trophies.

The walls were painted a tan color, floors were carpeted with a huge brown carpet, two couches were placed horizontally parallel with each other in the center of the room, a huge LCD TV was placed on the right side of the room along with a brand new PS3, and my office desk sat on the far center of the room.

My desk contained no paperwork. Just a PSP Go, a phone, and a picture of my bestfriend, Kelsey.

I sighed and lay on my back on the couch. "Oh man. That was a long mission." A smile formed on my face. "But worth it. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine had better take care of their newfound love."

I stood up and made my way to the desk. I stopped midway as I saw a small white envelope next to the picture frame.

Curious, I sat on my desk and took the letter. I opened it and began to read...

_Dear Owen,_

_Oops! I really shouldn't use your real name, huh? Let's see...Cupid Jr., was it? Well anyway, I just wanted to wish you Happy 17th Birthday! You're always working these days and it makes me wonder if you never even remember your birthday. And I'm worried that you may work yourself to death if you don't take a vacation or two. I wouldn't want anything to happen with you. _

_You're my bestfriend. And what makes me feel worse is that you keep telling me you love me as more than a friend. And even though I don't feel the same you still act normal around me. And you always make me feel like nothing's changed. I sometimes wonder if I ever look at you as a friend at all. We're pretty tight. Not just 'bestfriend' tight._

_So if anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I care about you too much so please, try and take it easy from now on. I wanna see you after so long. Take a vacation and come meet with me already!_

_I miss you, Owen. I know I shouldn't be using your real name but I just can't help it._

_Alright, I'll see you later. Bye, Owen. Take care! And Happy 17th Birthday!_

_P.S.: I'll only say it once, okay? I LOVE YOU!!!_

I put the letter down as a tear ran down my cheek. Man, I'm too sensitive!

Wait, birthday?

I checked the date on when the letter was written. November 24, 2009.

Oh yeah. The 24th was my birthday (it really is my B-Day on that day). I'm 17 now. Heh.

I put the letter down and looked at the picture. "Thanks, Kels." I began to think then. Would it really be alright to take a vacation and meet up with Kelsey? It's been too long and I've been so busy so I think I deserve to see my bestfriend. "Right, time to get packin'!"

As I stood up though, the phone began to ring. I grunted and picked it up.

"Cupid's Arrow. Need some love advice, or want a couple of supposed-to-be lovebirds to get together then say the word. I'll handle it." I answered.

_"Yes, hello? My name is Rico Martez." _the voice from the other line greeted. _"I am told that you are able to bring two people together. From this reality and others, am I right?"_

Great, another mission. "Yes, that is correct. Unfortunately you are gonna have to wait for a little while because my services will be unavailable for-"

_"Please, sir. I need your services."_

"But-"

_"It will be worth your while."_

I sighed and thought for a while. Do I really have a choice? And why does this guy need my services so?

_"You are familiar with CANAAN, right?"_

Huh. "Sir, I've already completed my task with the CANAAN universe. Canaan and Maria are already together. No need to worry. If you want, you can see for yourself. Type in 'By Your Side Always'. You'll see my handiwork there."

_"Yes, I know about that. But my request is somewhat different from what others had asked."_

I sat back down, now slightly interested. "How different?"

_"I would like you...to work on pairing Canaan and Alphard up."_

Pause.

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

"Come again?"

_"Canaan and Alphard. I feel as if they share some chemistry with each other, considering they have some history."_

I chuckled in amusement. "Sir, do you have any idea what kind of relationship they have with each other? They hate each others guts!"

_"Canaan doesn't hate her. In fact she wants her to repent for what she's done and 'quit dying'!"_

"Even so, how am I supposed to bring those two together? I already hooked Canaan together with Maria, right?"

_"You can make an AU of it. I've heard that fanfiction artists do AU handiwork."_

Oh right. Totally forgot about that. Duh!

"I...guess it is possible for me to-"

_"Will you do it then?!"_

I can't get out of it, huh? "Well...alright. I'll do it."

_"Excellent. The pay will be 10 million in cash. Will that be alright?"_

"Sure. Just send it to me after I finish the mission."

_"Alright. Take care and God bless."_

"You too." He hung up. I looked at Kelsey's picture and gave a sad smile. "Looks like you're gonna have to wait a little longer, Kelsey."

I grabbed my backpack, gear, silenced M21 sniper rifle and silenced modified M1911A1 handgun. I can't be too careful, ya know? Alphard's men are really dangerous and I'll be in a part of CANAAN that's all chaotic and stuff.

I walked over to the double doors, taking one last look at the office. I haven't even rested for ten minutes and I've already been called for another mission.

Ah...life as Cupid Jr...

"Oh well." I shrugged. "Alright!" I kicked the doors down at ease, letting the bright sun in. "Let's rock!"

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 1

**Owen's POV**

I entered my hotel room and set my things on the bed. I had just entered the CANAAN universe a little while ago.

It took me quite a while to get here...

After unpacking my things I sat on the bed, beginning my planning for the mission. "Alright, so first I gotta make a duplicate of this CANAAN universe and use the other one as the AU. Okay, then I'll need to transfer myself into that AU and go directly to the targeted time that I am supposed to change." I nodded as I confirmed what I'm supposed to do so far. "Alright!"

I got of the bed and sat on the floor. I started to do the sacred Fanfiction Writer handsigns for creating an AU (haha! totally made that up myself!)...

I did the first handsign. "Ka."

The second one. "Ma."

Third. "Mi."

Fourth. "Ra."

And finally, the last. "Ka!"

I pressed my hands on the floor. A huge Universe Alteration circle formed around me. It began to grow.

After a few seconds of growing a gush of wind blew through the open window and the circle quickly expanded throughout Shanghai. It worked.

I sighed and laid down on my back. "Phew! Making a Universe Alteration circle drains a lot of your energy!" I looked over to my gear. "Well, time to get dressed."

I stood up and walked over to my gear. I took my over-shirt off and put on my combat vest.

Though it may be as thin as an ordinary shirt, this vest was designed to stop even a .50 cal round from penetrating. Pretty impressive, eh?

I put on my fingerless gloves, elbow and knee pads and my combat boots. I must be an emo soldier 'cuz everything I'm wearing is apparently black.

I took my handgun and snapped the clip in place. I cocked it and holstered it. I took the sniper rifle and attached the strap then strapped it around my shoulder.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." I closed my eyes and did one handsign. "Take me to the targeted moment!"

I kept my eyes closed for a few minutes. I felt some...wind? Wait...

I opened my eyes to see where I was. I can see a moving image of a view of a desert. Where am I?

"Hold on..."

I looked down at where I was standing. Metal. Rumbling. Moving at a fast speed...

Oh...

"I forgot that they were in a train. So..." I threw my hands up. "Why the hell am I outside?!"

I was indeed outside, standing on the moving train. I turned around to find that the last cart with the explosives and Maria in it had already been disconnected. I looked up as I heard a loud explosion went off.

The cart blew up...

I chuckled. "Maria ain't dead. But wait..." I turned around. "The cart blew up. So that means I'm in the part of the scene where..."

I heard gun shots. This is most likely the scene where Alphard goes all trigger happy with her gun and attempts to shoot Canaan.

A few bullets went through the roof and almost hit me. I stumbled back as I avoided them and hit the roof hard on my ass.

"Ow! Son of a-!" I was interrupted by the sound of blades whirling. I looked to my right and saw a helicopter fly right beside the train.

The gunner in the side of the chopper looked at me with confusion. I muttered a curse and quickly pulled out my handgun as he aimed the machine gun at me.

"Shit!" I began to run when he started shooting at me.

I ran as fast as I could while avoiding the incoming bullets. My vest may be reinforced, but that doesn't mean I'll let him hit me.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

The gunner didn't seem like he was gonna give up. Well, duh! So what should I do?

Think, man. Think! What would Canaan do?!

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

SOMETHING UNIMAGINABLY INSANE!!!

"Shimatta! Gotta get a clear shot!"

I kept running and quickly did a Time Slow-Down handsign. The entire scene went into a super slow speed. I quickly pivoted to aim my gun at the gunner. I pulled the trigger and nailed him right between the eyes before jumping in between carts to take cover. The scene's speed went back to normal and the gunner shot the pilot with the machine gun as he fell to the floor, dead. Blood splattered on the inner part of the windshield of the chopper, declaring the pilot is as good as dead.

I sighed in relief as the chopper went flying down. Then I heard footsteps on the roof of the train. Looks like the part of the scene that leads to Alphard shooting her arm off.

Gross...

Okay, so how am I gonna get them to hook up? Two enemies who hate each others guts, battling to the death in a matter of speaking, and on a train moving like a billion miles per hour! How the hell am I supposed to do this?!

_"No,"_ I heard Canaan say. _"She isn't my light. She's a friend."_

But you guys make it seem like you're more than friends...

I heard laughter coming from Alphard. _"Fighting for the sake of a friend?! Not bad!" _Hey! I fight for my friends! _"I was always entangled in that curse. Yet you're freed so easily through such a tiny wish!"_

_"I won't let you go. Right here, right now, I'll-"_

_"You'll what?!"_

I heard more gunfire. Judging from the sound of bullets ricocheting on metal, Canaan seems to be evading them quite well. She had better not die here just because I took down the chopper.

The shooting abruptly stopped. I heard something being hit hard repeatedly. I took a peek from where I was and saw that Canaan had pinned Alphard to the floor. She was hitting her with the but of her handgun on the face.

Yeowch!

So like...how should I bring them together?

I kept myself thinking as the train entered a tunnel...

* * *

**Canaan's POV**

I kept hitting her, anger slowly but surely taking control of me over again.

What am I doing?

I stopped hitting her, looking at her now beaten face. She was glaring at me.

I panted, trying to calm myself. Why did I feel so angry? Why?

What is this feeling? It's like...

It's like I'm hitting a white darkness. A white darkness...

Gasp. I see...

* * *

**Alphard's POV**

She stopped hitting me. Why did she stop? I just don't get it.

She just stared at me with those sad hazel eyes. Why were they sad? Why were those eyes of hers so sad?

Is she...is she feeling pity?

Canaan...

I scoffed. There's no need for two Canaans. We, who share the same name...

_"Alphard..."_ Siam's voice rang in my head.

Ah. That's right, Siam never called me Alphard.

Wait, he did. Just once...

_"Oh Alphard, you're invincible. But if what you have is a personal desire rather than an objective..."_

_"If what I have?"_

_"There'll be a time when you'll experience the meaning of your new name..."_

_I furrowed my brows. "New name?"_

_He grinned. "Loneliness..."

* * *

_**Owen's POV**

...and then when Alphard stumbles to the side of the train where Canaan grabs her, that's when I'll work my magic.

Okay! Got everything planned out!

My thoughts and planning ended as the train finally drove out of the tunnel. I took a peek and saw Alphard attempt to slash her knife at Canaan only to just lightly cut her arm along with her red sleeve.

It's getting pretty close.

The older woman did a back-flip to the side of the train and stumbled, as expected, and nearly fell off. Canaan grabbed her by the wrist and Alphard was now dangling by the side of the train.

The two were glaring at each other from what I can tell. Well...duh!

"Why?!" I heard Alphard say. "If I die, history won't repeat itself! And you'll be freed from Siam's ghost!"

"You always have a weird color..." Canaan began. "Sometimes, it's light brown like Siam's. And today, it's snow white. I've finally come to understand why. That's because you're already dead!"

Alphard looked shock. Come on, now. She didn't mean you're dead literally!

"From the moment Siam died, you...your heart died! But I'm different!" She held on tighter from what I could see. "Since that day, I've met a lot of different people. And they became people I'll never forget. Time never stopped for me on that day!"

That's it! Keep going! You guys are almost there!

"Your heart has already died. The right to decide is in the hands of those who are still alive. And I'm alive." She narrowed her eyes at her. "So as a person who's alive, I order you to quit dying!"

Hehe, one of my favorite lines in the show! Oh wait, focus!

"I won't let you die! If I can't save anyone today, it'll be just like on that day! I don't care if you're the one I have to save!"

* * *

**Alphard's POV**

I blinked. I took in her words, unexpected as they were.

Liang, you're right. I'm definitely entrapped by the past. I always thought that if I created a monster like Canaan, I...

I would be able to get closer to Siam?

Canaan was freed from Siam's ghost and that repeating day a long time ago...

But I'm...

I gritted my teeth. "We have the same name..."

She didn't say anything.

"The same tattoo..."

As I saw the girl hanging onto me move her leg, she accidentally knocked her handgun falling towards me. Seeing an opportunity, I grabbed it before it can fall any further.

The shocked look on her face confirmed that she felt like she was in deep shit right now...

I grinned. "Siam, you're always coiling around me." I pointed my gun at her. "I'll release myself from the curse of the snake!"

Should I pull the trigger now?

No.

The grin on my face disappeared as I aimed at my arm, readying myself to pull the trigger...

* * *

**Owen's POV**

Here I go!

I did the Time Slow-Down handsign as quickly as possible. I made sure that it was only me and Canaan that were unaffected by the spell.

Okay, Canaan. Pull her up now! She's trying to shoot her friggin' arm off!

* * *

**Canaan's POV**

What is this? It seems as if time had slowed down. But why?

And what is she doing? She could've killed me here and now but...

What's she doing aiming at her arm?

_"I'll release myself from the curse of the snake!"_ her voice rang in my head.

No way...

I looked at her arm and noticed the tattoo. Don't tell me...

If she does that then...she'll fall! I can't let that happen!

"NO!!!" I cried out as I lunged myself at her, quickly taking the gun out of her hand...

* * *

**Owen's POV**

Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!?!?!

As the spell wore off, Canaan lunged herself at Alphard. I quickly got onto the roof of the train and sprinted over to them.

But it was too late. They had both dropped into the river way down below.

Are they...are they dead?!

Please let them be alive! Oh man, oh man! What do I do?!

What do I-

My thoughts were cut short as I turned my head to the side. We were coming across another tunnel.

And this one was low.

"Oh shit!"

BAM!!!

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 2

**Owen's POV**

I finally came to as I felt my entire body floating underwater. My eyes shot right open and I gagged as I tried to gasp and water started filling up in my lungs. Panicking a bit, I quickly swam my way to the surface.

I gasped for air. I took a really deep breath, feeling the warm heat of the sun hit my face. I panted, looking around to find out where I am.

It's funny because any normal person would actually check if he or she is alive and in one piece first!

I was floating in what looks like a river. How did I get here again?

Oh right, I got hit in the head when the train was going right into the tunnel. I guess I must've fallen into the river after that.

It's pretty amazing that my head's still intact. Then again, I've always had dense bones...

Oh shit! Wait! I just remembered Canaan and Alphard!

Where are they?! Oh man, I hope they're alright!

I began to swim my way to one side of the river. I soon came across the shore and I lied on my back there.

I closed my eyes for a bit and contemplated on the earlier events that had occurred. Just how long was I out? I checked my watch.

"Eleven-thirty," I muttered. It's been about an hour, I guess. I sighed. "Oh, man. I hope they're alright."

* * *

**Alphard's POV**

I woke up, feeling as if I'm sleeping on something rough. The ground, maybe?

To make sure, I opened my eyes. I was indeed lying on the ground.

Wait, the ground? How'd I end up here?

I put up my head and looked around. I was on the shore on one side of a river. There seems to be a forest around here.

What happened? What...

_"I'll release myself from the curse of the snake!"_

Oh, right. That's what happened. Hold on...

Did I pull the trigger? I checked my arm. It was still intact.

I sat up and chuckled. I guess I was pretty crazy to think of shooting my arm off just so that I can rid myself of this tattoo.

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Then, I suddenly remembered something. I looked around. "Where's Canaan?"

Where is she? She and I fell off that train together. She's gotta be around here somewhere.

It happened so fast. It's as if she knew I was gonna shoot my arm off.

So she...fell with me? What the hell? If she knew I was gonna do it then she should've just taken the gun away from me.

Oh, no wait. If she did that, then she'd lose her grip anyway. She was holding onto the train as she caught me.

She's stupid...

Why would she risk her life to save someone like me? I knew how much Siam meant to her and I took his life, right in front of her very eyes.

So why? Why did she do that? I thought she hated me.

_"So as a person who's alive, I order you to quit dying!"_ her voice rang in my head.

What a stupid girl. She should know better. She could've let me fall and walk away, living a life without me to make her miserable.

And she said Maria Oosawa was still alive. Is she that certain?

"If so, then she should be with her..."

Huh, funny. Why did my voice sound so weird when I said that? It's almost as if I'm pissed at the idea.

I feel strange. Why do I feel strange? Did I drink too much water when I was washed away in the river?

No, that's not it. But what's this feeling?

I looked around some more, trying to find that red-clad girl.

It's strange. Why am I so eager to find her? It's like a sudden urge to find her struck me.

Hard...

Why am I so concerned over where she is? And for her safety?

Could it be...I'm beginning to feel again?

And why her? Is it because of what she said? Am I actually heeding her words?

To 'quit dying', eh? Did what she say really create a huge impact on me? Am I actually listening to her?

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

I shook my head and smiled. "I think I hit my head when I fell."

"Oh good, you're awake," a familiar voice said from behind.

I quickly turned my head towards the source of the voice, my eyes widening in surprise. "Canaan?!"

Yes, it was indeed Canaan. She stood just about a few feet from me, clothes torn in some areas and the bottom part of her shirt completely torn off, revealing her toned abs.

That's kinda hot...wait, what?!

She tilted her head as she noticed me staring a bit. "What?"

"What?"

"You were staring at me--"

"No I wasn't."

"Really? It seemed like you were--"

"I wasn't!"

She took a step back and laughed. "Okay, fine! You weren't!"

As she sat beside me, my thoughts continued. Just what the hell is wrong with me?! Not only am I not trying to murder the girl beside me, but I'm gawking at her as if her very presence and appearance had piqued my interest!

This is way too weird. Not to mention awkward! And yet...

I turn to look at her and saw her giving me a small smile. How can she be so cheery at a time like this?!

Before I knew what was happening, she had moved a hell of a lot closer to me. Her face was just a mere few inches away from mine. The look on her face states that she may be concerned about something.

I cocked a brow and moved my head back a bit. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright? You're not hurt are ya?"

"Eh?"

She put her hands on my shoulders and started to look up and down my body. I suddenly tensed. Something about her eyes trailing across my body started to make me feel a bit uneasy.

This is getting way too weird!

"No injuries. That's a relief."

I blinked twice before turning my shocked expression to an angered one then pushed her away from me. As she fell back, I stood up and loomed over her.

"What the hell are you doing all of a sudden?!" I yelled.

She sat up, still looking at me. "Checking if you're hurt. And what'd you do that for?"

I gritted my teeth. "Did you forget that just a few hours ago I had tried to kill you?!"

She let out a tired sigh and stood up. "So? It's not like it matters."

My eyes widened once more, obviously a sign of my utter shock. "Not like it matters?! Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"What's so bad about worrying about you?" She shrugged. "I don't see any reason to not see if you're alright."

My brow twitched and I rubbed my temples. "Whatever, I don't care. I'm gonna leave."

I turned around and began to walk away. I didn't wanna deal with her right now. And it would be a real hassle to try and kill her since I don't have a weapon.

And it's weird since I'm leaving because I didn't wanna kill her anymore. My urge to murder her is now completely gone.

I don't like it...

If I don't feel like killing her anymore, what would I do now? I've spent years in finding ways to finally rid her from my life.

I guess I should just use the bloodless way...

I didn't even look back at her as I continued to walk deeper into the forest. I hope I don't get lost here. And I really hope I'm not too far from the nearest town.

I looked up at the sky. The sun is shining high up. The clouds aren't even that big so they couldn't cover the sun's rays.

Around me I could hear the splashing of water in the river, the chirping of the birds, and the whistle of the wind. I never really took time to listen to the noise around me other than listening out for enemy fire. Perhaps I was too preoccupied by so many things.

Like wanting to kill Canaan.

Speaking of which...

Why the fuck is she following me?!

I turned around and glared at her, making her stop dead in her tracks. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Just walking."

"Stop following me, please. I really don't wanna be in the same place as you right now."

"I'm not following you."

I quirked a brow. "Oh?"

"I'm making sure you never get hurt again."

A vein popped on my head. "Stay here, brat."

She shook her head. "No can do."

I restrained myself from strangling her and took a deep breath. "Why? Why can't you leave me alone."

She walked closer to me. Too close. "Is it really difficult to see that I care about you?"

I moved a step back. She stepped closer. I stepped back. She stepped closer.

"Stop that," I growled.

"Stop what?" she asked.

I stepped back. She stepped closer.

Please go away, Canaan...

I stepped back. "Stop-"

...

....

.....

......

.......

I dunno how long time stopped. I do know that for quite some time now, Canaan's lips were locked with mine. Yes, locked with mine.

They were quite soft...

Wait, what?!

I pushed her off of me and took a quick step back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

She looked at me innocently. "I was...giving you a kiss."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you were giving me a kiss." I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. My brow twitched. "What I meant to say was why the fuck were you kissing me?!"

"Because..."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Because what?"

She looked away and sighed. I could actually see her blushing a bit. "Because I like...you."

"Bullshit." That sounded more like an impulse.

She looked at me questionably. "Huh?"

"You just hit your head when you fell. You're delusional. Just lie down and don't follow me."

"No, you got it all wrong."

"Oh? Care to explain that?" For the first time, she let out an uncharacteristic squeak. She turned away from me and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "Eh?"

"...I liked you even before..."

My eyes widened. Before? She had these feelings before?

Well if that were true then she should've gotten rid of those feelings after I killed Siam! But why...?

She turned to me once more, soft eyes locked at me. "Do you hate me?"

"I..." Wait, do I? Do I hate Canaan? "I...I..."

She tilted her head to the side. "Hmm?"

Do I still hate her? Did I even hate her to begin with? Why am I feeling weird right now? Is there something wrong with me? Oh please, someone! God, help me!

My knees began to buckle. Then before I knew it, my legs gave up and I fell to the ground.

Well, almost...

Canaan had managed to catch me in time before I fell. She slowly set me down on the ground. She was so gentle...

Ugh, what am I thinking?

"Alphard, you okay?" she asked.

Her eyes flowed with concern. It was hard to believe that this was my rival for years until earlier this morning. She's like a totally different person now.

Is this how she usually acted with Oosawa? Was she really this caring with her? It's kinda scary to be frank.

But at the same time, it felt kinda nice...

"Alphard?"

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly answered back. "Y-yeah?"

"I asked you if you were feeling alright."

"Oh." I rubbed my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. Umm....can you please back away for a sec?"

She did as I said and stood up, giving me space. I suddenly felt weak for some reason. Not exactly something that would happen to me often.

But not only do I feel worn out, but my heart's throbbing like crazy! What is happening to me?! When will all this end?!

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

I gotta find them. Who knows what happened. They don't got weapons since they lost them during the fall I guess.

Bears might attack. Or even crocodiles! Oh man, what do I do?!

Hold it. Do I still have my weapons?

I checked myself and found that I still have my handgun and sniper. The only things lost were a few extra rounds for the handgun and a clip for the sniper. Not too bad.

I shouldered my sniper and holstered my gun as I got up. "Alright, time to look for them."

Though just as I was about to head on my way, I heard a deep growl. And it sounded like it was not to far from here.

In fact, it sounded like it was right behind me...

I slowly turned around and saw a ten-foot bear towering over me, staring at me as it made more growls and heavy breathing. It's black eyes burned through me and I was frozen in place.

I've handled more dangerous situations than this but I still am a bit scared. It's not every day you have an enormous bear standing right before you. One with sharp claws and teeth at that.

It's drool dropped from its mouth and landed on my shoe. I shouldn't make any sudden movements. I don't wanna startle it.

It leaned its head closer to my head, sniffing my scent. I made sure to stay absolutely still. If I scare it then I'm a dead man!

Slowly stepping back a bit, I didn't take my eyes off of it. It inched closer. I know this won't be easy to get out of.

Should I just run?

Shit! Before I knew it my feet are already moving at a fast pace! Stop, feet! Stop!

I heard a loud roar and turned my head around, seeing that the bear was enraged and now running towards me. Wait...

Don't stop, feet! Don't stop! Gyaaaaah!

I jumped over a log and ducked under a few tree branches and bushes. The bear was still hot on my tail and he seemed angrier than before. Looks like running really does piss 'em off.

And it's funny on how I can be thinking all of this while running away from a blood-thirsty bear.

...

....

.....

......

KYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! WHAT DO I DO?!?!

* * *

**Canaan's POV...**

"Here?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Lower."

"How about here?"

"Yes! Yes! There!"

I gently pressed my thumbs against her shoulder blades. She suddenly had back-pain and I offered to massage her a bit. She refused at first, but I wore her out.

Besides, she seems to be enjoying it too...

She arched her back as I pressed a little harder. I paused for a bit. "Sorry, was that too hard?"

"No, it wasn't. It actually felt good. Keep doing it."

I smiled and continued to press my thumbs against her. At least she's more relaxed. I wonder if she's still mad.

"Canaan?" I heard her say.

I looked down at her. "Yes, Alphard?"

"After you're done...I'm gonna kill you."

...I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

**Alphard's POV...**

Ugh. My head's still throbbing. This is all too weird for me. I feel like I'm gonna lose it any minute now.

But on a completely unrelated note...I never knew Canaan was so good at massaging. Where did she learn how to do it so well? Wait...

I moaned. "Man, you're good! Did you do this with someone before?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I quirked a brow. "With who?"

"Maria."

Expected as much. "I see. Did you do it just one time though?"

"Just once, yes. A few days back." She paused. "Then she began to massage me."

Like a 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine', huh? "Really now?"

"Mhm. Though I massaged her feet, she massaged my chest."

Okay. So they had experience on--GAH!!! Wait, what?! "Come again?"

"She started to massage my chest. Then she made her way down to my waist, then to my butt. It was a really unique massage. I really enjoyed..."

I stared at her, agape. Did she really not know that Oosawa was molesting her?! I now pity this innocent soul.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. "I really don't know what you're talking about anymore. You really had no idea what was going on, did you?"

She tilted her head and quirked a brow. "Had no idea what was going on?"

"See, Canaan," I said and turned to face her, straightening my posture. "It's like this..."

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

"I'm gonna turn you into a freakin' rug!" I yelled as I kicked a huge log towards the bear.

It tripped and hit its head on a pile of another bear's crap. It groaned and looked up at me with blood-red eyes that made me flinch.

"I take it back. Falling face first on shit is bad enough already." An enraged roar escaped its mouth as it charged at me. "Oh shit!"

I began to run again while keeping myself from reaching for my gun. It may be trying to kill me, but I won't be able to sleep well at night if I ever killed an animal. I already feel bad for killing the gunner and pilot from the helicopter.

"UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!!!" I screamed as I ran towards a clearing. "Wait...is that...?"

* * *

**Canaan's POV...**

I blinked twice. "So she..."

She nodded. "Yep."

"And I..."

"Uh huh."

"And then we..."

"That's right."

I patted my lap and sighed. "Wow. Wow." I smacked my lips. "So she really wasn't giving me a massage?"

"That's not true," she replied. "It might have started out as a massage, but she might've been turned on by touching you and got a little carried away."

I leaned forward. "I should've known. I was wondering why she was licking me...there."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're that slow, eh?"

I glared at her. "Well, sorry for being a virgin!"

She shook her head. "You ain't one anymore!"

I face-palmed my face and just grunted. "I really don't think I can look or even think about Maria in the same way again. I can't. I just can't."

Out of the blue, the older woman before me took my hand and squeezed it tight. I looked at her wide-eyed and baffled. She had a somewhat gentle look on her face.

"You really loved her, did ya?" she asked.

I bit my lip. It was true. I did love her. So much. Though I thought I was in love with a sweet, innocent girl who can be really dependent on others.

Turns out she had violated me once a few days ago. And I let her. It seems I was the innocent one.

I feel like such a loser.

"I did. But right now, I'm not sure anymore," I said.

"I see. But then, why did you kiss me when you clearly still loved her?"

A sigh escaped from my lips and I shrugged. "I dunno. I even said I liked you even before, remember?" I buried my face in my hands. "I dunno what I feel right now."

"Canaan--"

"GANG WAAAAAAY!!!!!!!" a voice yelled out.

I quickly looked up and, along with Alphard, turned to look at my right to see a young man running towards us.

He wore a black vest with a black shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves and elbow and kneepads, and black combat boots. Basically everything was black. He also had an M1911A1 handgun in his leg holster and an M21 sniper rifle strapped onto his back.

He knows his stuff. But ain't he a bit young to be wearing that and carrying those? And why is there a huge bear chasing after him?

Hold on...

...

....

.....

......

...wait...

...............

(A/N: GET THERE FASTER!!!)

................BEAR?!?!

Alphard and I shot up from the ground and moved out of the kid's way. He and the bear went past us as they continued to look like a cat and a mouse. The bear chased him around the clearing a few times before leaping into the air towards him.

He dodged it and the bear crashed into a nearby tree. Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

"What..." I began.

"...the..." Alphard continued.

"...hell?" we both finished.

The kid ran up to us panting. "Sorry for startling ya. You're probably wondering what just happened."

"A lil'."

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

Oh man. How am I gonna explain all of this? If I tell them the truth, there are three possibilities:

One, they'll think I'm crazy;

Two, they'll kill me;

And three, they'll think I'm crazy then they'll kill me.

I'd rather go with the first in this case.

"I'll explain later. But we should get outta here first," I explain. I turn around to look at the creature that was chasing me a few seconds ago. "That bear's not gonna stay out of it for long."

They both stare at me for a few seconds before nodding. I dunno how and why I got them to agree with that easily. But I decided against questioning it and led them out of the clearing.

This was gonna be a busy and awkward day...

* * *

To be continued...


	5. NEWS OF REWRITE

**Hey, everyone. drakenichols1 here, formerly known as DarkHeartless12. How are ya'll doing? Not fine maybe...**

**Yes well, I know some of you have been waiting long for this to be updated. I'm sorry for that, when I have to tell you all the news I bring to you. How you'll think of this news, be it good or bad, I'll leave it to you.**

**Looking at this story and how I added MYSELF in... Yeah, not great. This was published in a time of my writing days where I just did whatever I pleased. And I tend to over do it.**

**This self-insert version of mine is turning out to be a real Gary-Stu (dunno what it means then search it up) and felt that...it would only ruin the story. I mean, come on. Who the HELL would wanna see a kid alter the very universe of CANAAN? A kid who pretty much is invincible with the powers to alter fantasy and reality itself?**

**Yeah, GARY-STU!**

**Which is why I've come to you to say...this concept is dropped. BUT DON'T MISUNDERSTAND! I said "concept", not "story".**

**That's right, folks! I'll be re-writing this story when I get the chance...which maybe be pretty soon. I mean, a new subscriber named CanaanAlphardForever, whose CanaanxAlphard stories I've come to love, has inspired me to not give up on this fic entirely.**

**She inspired me even with her K-On! fic that actually gave me ideas on what I could add in the re-write. But I will NOT copy her concept. She just gave me an awesome idea on how to make it interesting.**

**Which is why I'll say this now...do not subscribe to this fic since it'll be in the progress of reconstruction. If you'd like to know if I've posted the first chapter of the re-written version then you may "Follow Author" to keep in touch with any news.**

**And I promise you...things will be better. Thank you again, CanaanAlphardForever! This goes mostly to you, my inspiration!**


End file.
